1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the disinfection of aqueous media in a tank by exposing the media to ultraviolet radiation from a tubular watertight UV source, an electronic control unit being attached to the tank for the control of the UV source and the container being provided with a cover that can be tilted open and has a handle and the source is arranged substantially along a middle axis of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water that is contaminated with viruses, bacteria or parasites resents a major problem worldwide. Often there is no access to large-scale facilities which can purify drinking water by means of filtration, chlorination or ozonization. In recent years, ultraviolet radiation has been used for disinfection, where the preferred UV-C spectrum has a wavelength of 254 nm. Watertight radiation source units made of quartz glass are known which are used as immersion units. However, as a rule these are medium-sized to large disinfection facilities, which are also partly based on through-flow.
For example, an apparatus with a rigidly mounted UV lamp and a water intake and outflow is known from DE-U-94 20 752.
A container with a fixed UV radiation source in an immersion bell is known from DE-C-25 27 009. Finally, an energy-intensive alternative to such treatment is to boil the water for about 10 minutes to ensure a sufficient degree of disinfection.
A portable filter cartridge with a power supply and a specially designed transport case is disclosed in PCT-WO97/06108.